Power to the Sheeple
Power To The Sheeple is the 12th story mission of Watch Dogs 2. Summary The objective of the mission is to go to congressman Mark Thruss's penthouse in Downtown San Francisco, and take the data of his corruption from his computers. This data will be used to prove that both the congressman and !nvite are working together to rig elections. Plot This section needs to be improved. You can help by fixing bad grammar, typos, formatting errors, or any other mistakes that may exist. Social Media And The Congressman After Sitara informs Marcus that the Galilei satellite from Hack Teh World has yielded information that !Nvite is swaying voters to vote for Mark Thruss. Marcus plans to expose both the company and the congressman for their corruption. Mark Up Marcus vandalizes one of Thruss's billboards in western San Francisco with animated poop, a skull, and a zombie arm. A Tempting !nvitation Marcus meets Sitara at a bench nearby Invite Headquarters. At the rendezvous, Sitara reveals that an email between Thruss and Invite claims that Thruss is trying to pass a law to target DedSec. She briefs him that he must hack into the CEO's office, Mary Catskill, to install a backdoor into their servers and transfer the information onto a USB drive. Marcus then taps into Mary's phone and installs the backdoor. Afterwards, Marcus leaves the area. Compromised Candidate Marcus meets with Sitara and Wrench at the Civic Center to witness Teresa Moretti's rally. Wrench shows him a video of Thruss arguing with Catskill about the election at his penthouse and informs him on Invite's power; they can influence every voter in the country and track their habits. Marcus drives Wrench to his penthouse so he can monitor him while he infiltrates his home. Marcus climbs a nearby roof and witnesses Dušan harassing Mark on his voter numbers. Afterward, the building goes dark which leads Marcus to physically enter the penthouse. He then hops on a crane to meet with Wrench by a nearby building. They both exchange thoughts on the view of the city and how San Francisco needs justice. Marcus gets back on the crane to travel to another building with a crane. After that crane, he arrives at the penthouse. Sitara plays Don't Sweat The Technique for him as he arrives. Marcus downloads the evidence, which alerts the Umeni security guards stationed in the penthouse. As Marcus exits, he blares opera music and leaves the DedSec logo on their televisions. He can exit from different avenues: he can go down a zip line that Wrench has set up, he can steal Thruss's Fiammetta, or he can exit elseways. Voting Machinations The hack reveals Thruss is targeting voting machines. Marcus goes to meet Josh at Fort Point, where the voting machines are located. Josh is hiding in a bathroom stall because the fort is being guarded by snipers. Marcus agrees to take them on and destroys the voting machines. With the election delayed, people have more time to make an informed decision. DedSec then exposes the scam in a propaganda video. Chapters Social Media and the Congressman * Objective: Talk to Sitara at the Hackerspace * Brief: The Galilei satellite has yelded some pretty interesting information about the upcoming election, so time to have some fun. Mark Up * Objective: Graffiti Thruss's billboard * Brief: Send a message to Congressman Thruss by "prettying up" his annoying, giant sign. A Tempting !Nvitation * Objective: Meet Sitara outside !Nvite; Infiltrate !Nvite (Install backdoor on !Nvite's servers, Tap !Nvite CEO's phone); Leave !Nvite's offices; (Escape your pursuers) * Brief: Infiltrate the social media giant that you know oh so well, thank you very much for the fake followers, !Nvite. Compromised Candidate * Objective: Meet Sitara outside City Hall; Reach Thruss's penthouse; Tap into the camera network; Meet Wrench on the rooftop; Download evidence; Escape the penthouse * Brief: You want intel, then it's time to take the game to Thruss with some good old fashioned cloak and dagger spying. Voting Machinations * Objective: Meet Josh near Fort Point; Destroy the voting machines 0/4; Escape Fort Point; (Escape your pursuers) * Brief: DedSec has to stop Thruss's last, desperate attempt to steal the election, and he needs to be taught a lesson in Democracy. Audio Files, Intercepted Texts and E-mails There are five audio files, three text messages and three e-mail which can be obtained during this mission. The audio files are heard by: * Tapping !Nvite CEO's phone for You Know Nothing #1. * Hacking the tablet in the wine cellar, on the penthouse for The Thruss Band #1. * Hacking the tablet on the penthouse's terrace, near the swimming pool for The Thruss Band #2. * Hacking the tablet on the penthouse's upper-floor porch for The Thruss Band #3. * Hacking Chloe Patrice, campaign operations supervisor, for Intercepted Audio #1. The text messages are located as follows: * Intercepted Text #1 carried by a Umeni security officer at !Nvite's offices. * Intercepted Text #2 caried by Tyler Lietz, campaign press secretary, at the penthouse * Intercepted Text #3 carried by a Umeni security officer at Fort Point. The devices containing the e-mails are: * A laptop at !Nvite with E-mail #1. * A tablet at the penthouse with E-mail #2. * A laptop at Fort Point with E-mail #3. You Know Nothing #1 "Just a quick reminder to all !Nviters. The projects we work on need to be kept a secret, right? We all know that. So anybody asking about what we're up to - even by family members or best friends! - can't be told anything! Not even that you can't tell them! Just say, " I don't like to talk about work" and change the subject to sports or something. Even if they keep asking! Thanks, everyone!" The Thruss Band #1 "Uh, Congressman. Just spit-balling a few ideas here. The Valley is behind you, all the entrepreneurs love you for the access stuff you passed. That's locked up. But we can't forget the recycle-heads. You gotta sound the right notes on the environment, or some greenie-loonies are going off voters from the left. I say you announce a new "Recycle Your Life" program. It doesn't need any actual substance, just keep saying Recycle Your Life as often as you can. If you get pressed for details, refer folks to me. I'll baffle 'em with bullshit, no problem." The Thruss Band #2 "Sooo, Mark. We are getting a lot of static from the privacy-loons. They don't get the new economy, it's like the Ludites of old. They're pretty vocal and we've got rivals trying to position you as the villain on this one. You do not make a speech on this. Making you the image of "anti-privacy" is not a smart move. Instead, we need to pressure surrogates to spread the word that "privacy" is just code for "undermine the Bay economy". We need a better term for "privacy". I suggest "shameful secrecy". The case is simple: it's just a plain fact that allowing people to keep shameful secrets puts the job of every tech worker in Northern California at risk." The Thruss Band #3 "Our consultants tell us that you're looking a little corporate these days. It might fly when you're in DC, but here at home, it's the wrong look. I've got some stylists on board to do a bit of a make-over. Jeremy in particular - you'll like Jeremy, he'll be on a plane tomorrow - Jeremy has some great ideas. More of a hipster vibe, if you see what I'm saying. You can't come off as a parody of a hipster, so we're going to confine it to subtle touches. The eyeglasses, a vest, and so on. Trust me. Also, your word choice. We need to jazz it up a bit. Ha-ha! For example, don't say things like "jazz it up" Ha-ha-ha! But for serious, I've got a specialist in tech-speach. We'll have to toss a few phrases on the Sunday shows. Again, subtle! Subtle! Subtle! Subtle!" Intercepted Audio #1 "Where are we on wiping the Congressman's cloud?" Chloe Patrice - "That's done, but there's a team at !Nvite scrubbing the backups too." "They're good at this?" Chloe Patrice - "They're the best computer forensics team we have. You paid top dollar, you get top talent." "That's what I want to hear. Intercepted Text #1 "Thruss ahead in polls. Can we back off?" "No, keep it up. Why not?" "It might get obvious." "No worries. We track whether anyone is picking on it.." Intercepted Text #2 "Worried about Thruss. Numbers in the toilet." "what happened? outta nowhere" "Seemed like social media just turned against him." "people R fickle" "He's under stress" "he has ways of unwinding... hehe" Intercepted Text #3 "What's this guy worried about? An attack on voting machines?" "Election any day. Dude don't want no fuck ups." "Sounds to me like he's the one fucking up" E-mail #1 To: SSP team From: Tracey Bennison "Numbers are in and they are GOOD. Thruss up 1.3% last three weeks. That caps off 0.6% growth from previous 3. The algorithm gains effectiveness over time! (Of course this is only one data point, yadda, yadda, but it's a GOOD data point!) Love you all, Tracey" E-mail #2 To: Campaign Staff From: T. Pleiss "It's been a tough few days since the sudden drop in the polls. We've still got time to turn this election around. Mark is meeting with big players tonight and it's for sure the dynamics of the election will change. Stay with it! You all rock! E-mail #3 To: Umeni Command From: SECURE SPENDER "You are responsible for planting the virus. All it takes is inserting the thumb-drive in a single machine and the local net spreads it from there. The men should know nothing about this. For them, the mission is simply to protect the premises." Bonus Rewards * T-shirt Thrussted * !Nvite Swag T-shirt Trivia *This is the featured mission in the Watch Dogs 2 E3 2016 gameplay demo. **There are slight differences, however, between the demo version and the final version: **#In the demo, when Marcus meets up with Wrench on a rooftop to get into Thruss' penthouse, Wrench points to it and says "Captain dipshit lives over there."; in the final version, this is replaced by him simply saying "Yo, Marcus. How's it going?" **#In the demo, when Marcus and Wrench are discussing the populace being manipulated, Wrench's mask makes electronic sounds when switching between emotes; in the final version, it does not make sounds. **#In the demo, at the end of the mission, Marcus meets up with Wrench on the ground before hopping into a car with him; in the final version, Wrench is absent on the ground, and Marcus must escape the police. *Right before Marcus drops in, he asks Sitara to "play him something fresh." The song played for this mission in both the E3 2016 gameplay demo, as well as the retail build of the game, is Don't Sweat The Technique by Erik B. & Rakim, which can be heard on Radio Bay Nation KBNT. This is analogous to the mission Uninvited from the original Watch Dogs where the game starts playing C.R.E.A.M. by Wu-Tang Clan, a similar hip-hop artist that came to rise around the same time Erik B. & Rakim did (the early 1990s). * The Umeni guards in this operation have unique models, specifically, black suits with black glasses. Category:Missions in Watch Dogs 2 Category:Story Missions in Watch Dogs 2